


Ridiculous the Waste Sad Time

by Cicilucky



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky
Summary: “为什么躲着我？”Will在早餐桌上问。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	Ridiculous the Waste Sad Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ridiculous the Waste Sad Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508698) by [furorem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furorem/pseuds/furorem). 



> 一发完甜饼，接S313坠崖后剧情。

_模式的细节是运动，_

_正如以十级阶梯的形状表现的那样。_

_欲望本身就是运动_

_而不在与它值得想望的本身，_

_爱本身是静止不动的，_

_只是运动的原因和目的，_

_无始无终，也无所企求_

_除非在时间方面_

_被纳入了限制的形式_

_介于存在和不存在之间。_

_——托马斯·斯特恩斯·艾略特*_

**Ⅰ**

坠落之后，各种可能性的世界呈现在眼前。Will花了数年，亿万年，却没有时间尝试重新安排他大脑的隔层去适应，变正常。现在，从发生在他身上最坏也最好的事上存活下来，那里就不再有隔层了，不再有矛盾的欲望。

取而代之，那里有一个不可能世界的金字塔，那些可能发生的事，可能的世界，以及也许会发生、能够发生的事。但现下的状况是他从未预想到的。以期待而不是暴力去看待Hannibal。有趣。

Will预想（希望）从坠落上存活下来，Hannibal会变得更加——衷于刺激，乐于靠近， _显于表面_ 。多年的渴求与悲伤将会爆发成即刻的亲密。对于他来说，经过大西洋的寒流洗礼，命运和天数决定他们二人终将生存，这意味着把所有锁拷住他的、名为Molly、Walter和FBI的石块统统抛在身后——在有关Hannibal的思绪日复一日啃咬他内心时。

他们慢慢花时间恢复——足够躲藏于众目睽睽之下，在他们再一次远行前往另一个地方之前——更加长久的地方。清理对方的伤口比之前更为亲密，如今所有事都已展现在灯光下。每一个触摸都是本能、有意，就像动物标记自己的领地。这在于治愈，不是伤害。温柔的手指贴上他的脸颊，同时温暖的呼吸扇动他的头发。皮肤将自己缝合在一起时，他们尊敬地低下头。

这对Will来说没有问题，这是他们所需要的，当他们移动、已然越过国界到达他们的新家，Will想，某些事可能会发生——他们的关系会进化。但Hannibal保持了他的距离。

夜晚，他梦见了两个生物——那只追捕他许久温迪戈，还有他信任的伙伴，那只黑色雄鹿——在与龙搏斗。当它被屠杀，它们做了现实中所不能的——用爪子撕开它的身体，如此这两只野兽也许就能品尝它的器官。某些点上说，那围绕它们周围的黑暗发着微光、颤抖着，两个人出现在被屠杀的尸体之上；血腥且赤裸， _野性_ **。**

**Ⅱ**

在他们滨海的豪宅里，他们都有自己的房间。Hannibal偏好的高品位装潢和设计；厚重的褐红色窗帘，一张有舒适亚麻布料以及所有颜色符合装修风格的宽敞大床。每个夜晚Will独自睡在他的大床上，疼痛且寒冷并希望Hannibal能加入他，同时也思索着他是否该加入Hannibal——如果那合适。如果那是被需要、并且所有暗示所跟从的。他们是分离的，哪怕他们现在在一起。

白昼，他们谈话，进食，阅读，放松，缓慢地在一个新路程和新生活上稳定下来。夜晚，他在床上伸展，为自己抱住一个枕头，盼望着它是Hannibal温暖的身体。在他过去的人生里，他会愤恨自己那一连串的思绪，但现在他终于自由了，完全自由，他无法再让自己感到自责。显然，他又不是俄尔普斯*。

有些时候他抚摸自己，生动想象着这是Hannibal强壮、富有技巧的手，他的嘴唇也会一样的被血液点染，闲适地穿越Will的身体，寻找他最舒适的那一点，刺入他去获得他们应得的东西。他到达高潮，每一次地祈望Hannibal能听见他无声的哀号，他吞咽下的喘息，他知晓在他们共享的脑海里Hannibal也清楚，他的感觉是一样的。毕竟，那些影响里除了暴力的意味，还有许多别的。他等待，等待，等待。几周的时间，这就是对耐心的考验，与此同时他的身体可怜地自我修复、渴望着另一具身体的热量来让它最终变得完整。经过他的一生，他已集齐了那样多的伤疤；他不在乎更多任何新的了。它们会留下来，如同它们一直做的那样。然而，他在乎Hannibal会怎么想它们，当他看见它们时会做什么。

某些时候，Will的耐心会消耗干涸。受够了那段距离，他在一个晚上起来。他也许事先喝了比必要情况更多的酒。拢着一张毯子，除此之外没有更多，他穿过他们房间的几步距离，径直走进炼狱本身，粗鲁地没敲就打开了门。Hannibal光裸的背脊面向着他，他被烙印上的伤疤在灰白的月光下闪着微光，月光坠落在他的肋骨上，穿越肌肤。

Will知道Hannibal是醒的，因为他走进了这个房间。他动物般的大脑，那种本能——让作为捕食者顶端的他磨炼地那样谨慎——不会容忍任何其他事物。他没有移动或颤动来表明他还醒着。Hannibal就像一只老虎，蓄势待发在灌丛中等待。叹息穿过他的鼻腔，放出水汽，Will脚步无声地朝床走去，毫不犹豫，爬了上去。

他没有碰Hannibal，没有拥抱或是蜷缩在他怀里。他做的已经足够，现在就看另一人的了。他在远处海浪翻卷的声音中睡去，在Hannibal呼吸的声音、他散发到他们之间短短距离的温度中沉睡。

**Ⅲ**

第二天Hannibal没有提及那件事，完全回避这个话题，表现得就像那天晚上是他自己一人度过的。（在Will醒来时他已经走了。）Will至今还不确定这是否是另一个游戏，或者考验，或者其他任何什么。他从鹰一般的眼睛里看着Hannibal的每一个动作，看着他烹饪早餐、中餐、晚餐；坐在这些活动之间的昂贵C.Bechestein钢琴之前。Will的手指想要试试它。他站在门口，无意识地擦着他的指尖，此刻希望着一些除粗糙肉体触碰粗糙肉体之外的东西。Hannibal必然清楚，必然在他挺直背脊编曲的时候嘲笑他，他灵活的手指和动作不断从琴键到琴谱、琴谱到琴键。

片刻之后Will最终还是走了，磨着牙，从他的鼻腔释放溢出恼怒的声响，就像一只苏醒的巨龙。这个联想将他蜕变的那个月光点亮的夜晚带入脑海，但他没有拒绝它的进入。它就像海浪冲刷知觉的海岸一般撞击而至，留下感觉的碎片和图像，直到海水再次温柔回归将它带回黑暗。

Will没有迷失其中， _丢失其中_ ，不会再如此了。迷雾已经散去，剩下的所有即是如水晶一般的清澈、透明。唯一隐藏的秘密是Hannibal的距离。以及他这么做的原因——对待他家中的陌生人一样对待Will，或者说像对待一个会因尽可能忽视而消失的幽灵。

这让人生气。

有辱人格。

_无法忍受。_

Will熟悉他腹中的热度，那抓住茶杯而发白的指节。公正的愤怒。

他用比必要更甚一些的力量将茶杯放在大理石台上。有那么一秒他很好奇它是否会破碎。它没有。然后他离开，换了件衣服去跑步，就把它留在那——半满且散发热气。他需要在腹中那种来自公正的愤怒抵达他剩余身体之前清醒他的脑袋。在他做出一些将让他悔恨终身的事情之前。

晚上，他刷过牙、用刺痛的手臂洗过脸之后，没有任何话语地躺在Hannibal身边，带着一种轻松——一种这已经做过百遍以上的假象。再一次地，他将他的背脊对向Will，并没有留下会转过来的迹象。

Will吞下一口酸涩后睡去，海浪的声响伴着他进入梦中。

**Ⅳ**

Will的脸伸展成一种不舒适的位置。那个伤疤愈合得很好，从令人恼怒的红色变为肉体的粉色。过段时间，它会变白。参差不齐，不平整，但会是白色。可现在Will的脸还疼痛着，他的整个身体疼痛着，铭记着那个坠落，好似它就发生在昨天。这是糟糕的一天，部分的他想念着失去的所有人、所有事。这些天他在午后面对大海，在海边，凝视远方、想象着所有消逝的事物都会冲上海岸，直到太阳消失在海岸线，然后一无所获地回家。在这些天里他不会对Hannibal生气，只是全身疼痛。

他不在意那些伤疤，或是它们看上去如何。他唯一在意的是在他出现的时候它们是否能适应，伪装他不正常的事实。总是、总是在假装。其他人会选择他们的服装、头发、眼镜，根据他们的品味或最近流行的品味，试着看上去不同，完全属于他们。

Will从不如此。也不确定他以后是否会如此。他拥有的只有他的伤疤，但他不能炫耀它们，不能现在这样也不想在未来这样。哪怕是情侣间也会用它们去营造气氛，被错误的热情引导，接受一些半心半意的解释。

但有些天里，他渴望着埋藏深处的疼痛；当他的脸刺痛、他的肩膀剧痛、他的腿抱怨着行走的每一步，当他的渴望伴随而至，他思索。

他思索Hannibal真正如何想它们。（Bedelia的声音在他的脑海回荡。 _这让他兴奋_ **。** 但这是回音。一个来自于知晓从哪挖掘并且诚实之人的回音。而如果这让他兴奋，难道他不会——？）

他思索着Hannibal怎么看待它们——他——那样丑陋，残缺。

他思索着它们是否冒犯了他的审美。

他思索着Hannibal是否因为它们而看不上他。

这引导着他进一步深想，哪怕他告诉自己不要这样。感觉暴露的神经就是会对你造成这样的影响，他想。在床上，他转过身，这样他的胸膛就对上Hannibal的背脊，他们的皮肤只被他们的上衣阻隔，他轻柔地将手臂绕上对方。仍然是轻柔地移动，他将手覆在Hannibal那颗在肋骨下稳稳跳动的心脏——贴着他的手，他闭上眼睛。这张床上不会有任何事物走向死亡。

**Ⅴ**

**凡事皆有定数，万物皆有定时。***

“为什么躲着我？”在象征性地吃饱之后，Will在早餐桌上说，没有委婉的晦涩语言。已经不再有这么做的原因，不再需要爬过任何阻碍。

Hannibal停下了一瞬他进食的动作，在低下头前放低了他的餐具。不符个性地谨慎和虔诚。沉默延伸。

他说话的时候，他的眼睛被遮盖在他棕银色的发丝下，“我害怕如果我要求你太多，我会最终再一次将你推开。”那一样的礼貌回来了。他的眼睛映射着他话语中的真诚、恐惧。

Will继续吃着；用鲜榨橙汁扑灭沸腾的怒火。

“你在用推开我的方式把我推开。”他说出这个问题的最后一句，离开了餐桌，带走了他的脏碗碟。现在是轮到Hannibal。他有一个花园要照顾，树需要种，还要浇花。而当Will打开那些玻璃门走去他们的花园并对着阳光眯眼，感受热度的第一次刺破，也许有需要计划一个泳池。这能让他升温的脾气降下，与他肩膀的疼痛一起帮助着。

走上小路时，平滑的花岗石在他的赤足下令人舒适地温暖，查看那些花朵，驻足嗅着玫瑰的芬芳。最终他开始工作，一只手拿过最新得到的幼苗，另一只手拿着铁铲。

这种手工工作变成沉思。他暂时忘记了Hannibal，以及他们的争吵。这个花园就是一切：挖开一个洞，种棵树，将土填回去，站在它上面确认密度然后用水浇灌。最后，Will擦过手肘和脖子上的汗水，对着他的成果骄傲地微笑。然后对着橘子树重复这些动作。

用他的双手劳作总是给予他平静和幸福感。

当他完成，他的思绪给他展现了未来的图景：这些树木粗壮而高大，结着成熟的果实，所有一起形成在炎夏太阳下阴凉处，准备被采摘，它们芳香四溢。他可以想象咬入它们时，果汁会顺着淌下他的下巴。

Hannibal在那一晚抱住了他。Will加入他躺在床上后，他就转过了身。一只手臂悬在他的腰上，将他们的身体靠得更近，让他能够将他的鼻子深入Will的发丝。他的另一只手环住Will的脑袋，他的拇指掠过Will的耳朵，下行去那个伤疤，摩擦着那里凸起的组织。

Hannibal的身体放松成许久没有过的方式，他的呼吸比之前更为平稳。Will感觉相同。他脸上的疼痛在他身体上 **所有** 肌肉放松时消失殆尽。

**Ⅵ**

这天已经开始紧绷。Will醒来的时候，Hannibal还在床上，靠在他的背上。Will可以感觉到他身后Hannibal膝盖的关节，他的呼吸就像在他颈边温暖的微风，他的手臂圈着他。他感觉到安全，温暖，被深爱。Will保持眼睛闭合，享受着这一刻，鼓起勇气但是——

在他能转过去看着Hannibal、或者对他用沙哑的声音说话然后像崭新油画捕捉这一刻之前，另一人鼻腔叹了口气，而后移动。离开Will离开这张床。Will看着他走，想着是什么让 _Hannibal Lecter_ 如此焦虑。

这天剩下的时间就像那些奇怪日子里的时间一样，不是太慢也不是太快。这一刻像是要跳到下一刻，同时另一个转瞬即逝又似乎被停留在琥珀中。

晚上的时候，他们对于未来的安排下了决定。这个对话被轻描淡写的紧绷感拉扯，从Hannibal那出现又跳向Will。可惜了。他通常享受Hannibal烹饪的东西，但他不能在胃部纠结和头脑担忧的时候如此。Will试着寻找Hannibal泄露的信息，但他的嘴唇闭紧，甚至一句隐喻都不说。

Will第一个放弃了，太过疲惫于Hannibal脑子里想的那些东西，这样才能对他的陪伴放松下来。取而代之，他去洗浴，用热水和肥皂泡缓和他的神经。

至今距离他先上床、或不与Hannibal一起躺在床上已有些时间了。

他在Hannibal在他身后躺下时醒来。他半清醒着转过身去，寻找着他的怀抱，他心脏的搏动。他没有意识到他们有多靠近，如何的紧密相连。他怎么可能？他一向更多时间昏睡而不是清醒。Will没有意识到他是怎么紧紧蜷缩贴着另一个男人，他的脸摩擦着他下颌空缺处，那么贴近他的脖颈，他的嘴唇若有若无越过脆弱的肌肤。

Will只在一段颤抖的喘息、一个他紧贴着的身体的长长呼气所致的涟漪中完全醒来。眨着他睁开的眼睛，它们向上移动，直到找到另一双盯着他的眼睛。

“Will……”Hannibal呢喃，那样微弱，几乎不能听见。

那时Will没有说他的脑海里在想什么。不过， _Hannibal一定知道的_ 。

他现在并没有说他的思绪里有什么，不需要如此，只是吻上他能够着的肌肤，感受着Hannibal在他唇下加速的脉搏，笑了。微笑着他被抓得那样紧，近乎窒息而亡。

**Ⅶ**

又一次，Will是那一个在他们这奇异至极的舞蹈中迈出更深一步的人。

更深、更深、更深， _总是如此。_

那一夜躺在床上，月光追逐着暗影，他看向Hannibal，低声唤着他的名字引起注意。褐色的双眼立即恳切地看向他。让他靠近，Will打破这段距离，第一次感受到Hannibal在他脸上的呼吸以及过后他嘴唇上的柔软物体。Hannibal的手臂如同毒钳一般圈紧他，一种声音从他紧闭的双唇中溢出。一种与受伤动物相似的声音。

可他抱住Will然后坐起来的力量却表明了相反的方向。床单卷在他们周围。即使Will可以感觉到Hannibal触碰的急迫，但这个男人非常缓慢，近乎崇敬，以这样的方式他抬眸，看向月下发光的Will。

以这样的方式他的手掠过他的侧面，留下他们被唤醒时的鸡皮疙瘩。

以这样的方式他撩起Will单薄的上衣，将他暴露在夜晚——在他饥饿的双眼下。

“Will——你——”他近乎低泣，将他的头埋进Will的脖颈，他的鼻子一路掠过他的下巴，他的脖子，嗅着他，他的激情。

Will对这摧毁他身体的颤抖感到无助，热浪从头顶席卷到脚趾。他能感觉到汗水正在他的腋窝下聚集，在他的背脊上，对Hannibal游移的双手非常敏感。他想要同样的，脱下Hannibal的上衣把它扔去——某个地方。他不在乎。然后他紧紧抓住，他的双臂绕上Hannibal的肩膀，学着Hannibal一样将他的头埋在男人脖颈处。

“我能——？”Hannibal沙哑地问，明知故问。当然，当然。好像Will会拒绝他一样。Will点头。而后哀号，另一阵热浪撞击他的身体，同时Hannibal包住他发疼的炙热，给予第一个故意的拉拽。

Will的世界缩小为他双腿之间的热量，Hannibal的手轻微开始一个节奏，他急促的呼吸扫过Will的耳畔。有人在哀号，近乎哭泣。一瞬之后他才意识到这个声音是他发出来的，他的大腿被身下这个男人锁住，不想放它走，他啃咬Hannibal的肩膀，以此抑制住从他嘴里发出的声音。

“Will **，** _Will_ **，** 让我——”Hannibal请求，用他没被占用的手抚摸Will的头发（一个与另一段人生相似的举动）。Will放任它，他的牙齿留下了一个闪着口水光泽的印记，在Hannibal引导着他的脑袋回来直到他们眼睛相扣时吞咽。

“让我 _看着_ 你。”

他的请求伴随着另一个更残酷的抚摸，这让Will痛哭，将他的重量支撑在他抓着Hannibal胸口的地方，手指抓过那里的毛发。他开始在Hannibal合上的拳头里冲撞，迎合他的每一个抚摸，看着他，分享着他们曲折颤抖的呼气，吸进他们之间的空气。

这天翻地覆。没有、 _没有一物_ ，会感觉这样好，这样本能。

“Hannibal，我——”他结巴着说，就像他魂魄的另一半一样化为灰烬。

那力道减轻了。在Will抱怨之前，Hannibal低声说，“我知道。”然后让他躺下，坐回去，脱下Will的睡裤。Will怀着享受的期待看着他从他的床头柜里拿出一小管东西。

就像一只巨大的野兽，准备品尝它的猎物，他靠近Will上方。闭上他的眼睛，吸入他们混合的气息然后倾身吻上Will的嘴唇，以舌头和牙齿舞动的方式，热情地舔入，获知他的味道。在他将视线投向Will Graham的时候他一直就是他的。他舔过Will的伤疤，降至它的脖颈，吮吸着那里精致的肌肤，听见Will喘不过气的哀号，当他的手指顺道路行进，进入Will渴望的身体，耐心地、温柔地，准备着他直到Will成为一团乱，紧绷蜷缩。

“ _求你。_ ”他快速地说，准备好爆破于烈火。

“嘘，我知道。”Hannibal在他耳边哼声。

另一个冲撞，击中那个最佳的点，Will发誓他视线里看到的星星正在下落。这太过了。却不够。

他再次乞求，大腿围住Hannibal，把他只拽下来，双手抓住他的臀部并有所回报。Hannibal顺畅地滑入他，叹息着。这个声音再次在他们之间回响，Will的滚烫迸发在他的腹部。

这就像Hannibal试着将他的存在埋入Will之中，他开始移动他的下部，将他们融合为一个，从头到脚粘合在一起，他们之间几乎没有任何其他的空间。

**Ⅷ**

梦魇变成了梦境。

光亮闪耀穿过巴勒莫诺曼教堂，Will的脑袋看向它，接受圣礼。

他知道，感受得到，Hannibal在他身边，他们之间是舒适的宁静。在他们共享的空间里，没有什么是需要说出口的。

**Ⅸ**

这是极乐。

Hannibal允许他自己继续下去，这让他们站在同一高度。Will可以在任何他想要的时候亲吻他，可以在他准备食物的时候将胳膊环绕住他并接受同样的回报——一个在他挖掘花园时印额头上的亲吻，一只他喝着咖啡遥望大海时环住他腰际的手。

他们以同样的节奏舞蹈，尤其是在床上的时候。这是给予和索取。有些时候Will不能分辨它们，在一方结束的时候另一方开始。这对他来说完全没问题。

Will从一张温暖床上醒来，一具温暖的身体贴着他，吻过他的双肩，吻过一只肩膀，掠过伤疤。

他可以留下一连串的吻，双唇掠过他渴望的男人的身体，向下、向下、向下直到他可以将他包入口腔，用比亲吻更多的的方式调笑他。他就像Hannibal一样无法知足，享受缓慢的时间，让对方乞求，在他的心中筑造一个家。

他弹钢琴，弹着Hannibal编写的曲子并加入他自己的想法，不将它们写下来，更多的是去感受而不是控制他的行为。有些时候Hannibal会加入他，坐在他身边合上眼睛，有些时候和他一起弹奏，他们的手指在稀薄的空气中谱写着二重奏。

几天过后，Hannibal让他看看他是怎么烹饪一道菜，怎么用漂亮的印刷体书写，怎么谷歌Bedilia Du Maurier。Will没有说任何话，没有必要。他轻轻亲吻Hannibal的额头然后走去花园，招待那个西班牙的快递员。

**Ⅹ**

他们结合的一晚之后，Will将脑袋放在Hannibal的胸口上，心脏的正上方，他想起了悬赏他们人头的主题。这天的早些时候他为确认，浏览了一遍新闻。他做的太对了。有些人，显然是Jack，已经宣布他们失踪，而不是死亡。这是个问题。也是个机会。然而，这让Will不舒服。他对Hannibal怎么想很感兴趣。

“别担心，Will。我不会离开你，同样，除非用你的手否则我是不会被杀死的。”

Will猛地转回去，双眼瞪大看着，他的心跳加速，就像他杀死那只巨龙时一样快速。但这一次不是因为捕猎，是恐惧。

“你为什么会这样说？我没有 **任何** 想法要杀你。”

他的声音在怒吼的边缘，他的脸扭曲成一个丑陋的鬼脸。

仁慈、近乎悲伤地，Hannibal微笑。“你会的，亲爱的。我知道我的结局，并且那会经由你的双手。别这幅表情。这让我安心。”

“我不会。我——不会。”Will强硬地说着。他很生气。并且受伤。害怕。他从不像和Hannibal在一起时那样清楚他自己。但对于Hannibal来说，他是不可预料的。

那只给他快乐与疼痛的手慵懒地抚摸过他的背脊，指尖如流水般平稳，贴在他的肌肤上转圈，始终如此。

Will已经抛起他的硬币，并且命运将他们席卷回岸边；让他们重回土壤扎下深根。他紧紧抓住，用比他在悬崖峭壁上更甚的力度。

_河在我们中间，海在我们周围；_

_海也是大地的边缘，它波涛滚滚_

_拍向花岗岩，它把暗示它在远古和不久前的创造_

_星星点点地抛向岸滩：_

_星鱼，鲎，鲸鱼的脊骨；_

_在水潭里，它给我们的好奇心_

_留下了更纤巧的海藻和海葵。_

_它抛起我们失落的东西，那破烂的渔网，_

_捕捉龙虾的破篓，折断的船桨_

_和异域死者的褴褛的衣衫。海有很多种声音，_

_很多神明和很多声音。_

_——托马斯·斯特恩斯·艾略特*_

**Author's Note:**

> *节选自T.S.Eliot《四个四重奏》中《焚毁的诺顿（其五）》，译者汤永宽，上海译文社。
> 
> *俄尔普斯：太阳神阿波罗与九位缪斯女神之一的卡利俄珀所生的儿子。故事中因未听冥王劝告回看地狱，让妻子欧利蒂丝陷入无底深渊。
> 
> *出自所罗门的《圣经·旧约》。
> 
> *节选自T.S.Eliot《四个四重奏》中《干燥的萨尔维吉斯（其一）》，译者汤永宽，上海译文社。


End file.
